Enya Haddock
by LittleMissAwkward
Summary: Enya has always had a fear of heights and since the only way to go anywhere on Berk now is by dragon, she has to experience her fear everyday. But she wants to get over her fear so she can go fly with both her brother and her dad instead of just sitting down to watch everyone else have all the fun. But, when Hiccup decides to help his sister, he kinda makes things a little worse.
1. Chapter 1

"Enya, wake up!" I groaned a little bit at the sound of my brother's voice and rolled over on my back. I slowly started to open my eyes but quickly shut them again when I saw the light from the sun outside shine into my room.

"I want to sleep in Hiccup!" I shouted back.I heard Hiccup whisper something and the wood from the steps connecting the bottom part of the house to the second part start to creek along with his metal leg clanking. That's how I always know when Hiccup is coming up. It especially helps when I'm drawing something I don't want him to see. Suddenly, I felt a rough, wet tongue swipe across my face and I shot up from my bed.

"Oh gross," I shouted "Hiccup that is disgusting!"

"That wasn't me Enya." I heard my brother say through trying to hide his laughing. A low, purr-like growl came from beside me. I wiped the saliva off my face and turned to see Toothless, Hiccup's night fury, staring at me. I let out a small laugh and scratched the top of his head. "Good morning to you too Toothless."

I swung my legs over the side of my bed and wrapped the blanket I had over my lap over my back. "Are we going to the dragon academy today?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you might want to hurry up and get ready. I told everyone else to get there early." Hiccup replied and started back down the ladder

I slowly got up from my bed and walked over the desk that was beside Hiccup's bed and picked up my hairbrush, notebook, and my charcoal pencil. His bed is right underneath the window on the right side of the wall while mine is more in the corner of our room. Our dad put it there since when I was little, I had a bad habit of falling out of bed during the night.

I sat back down on my bed and looked into the small mirror that hung over my bed. I've always thought that I look pretty much nothing like my brother. Really the only thing we have in common is we have the same eye color and face shape. According to my dad, Stoick the Vast, I look more like my mom than anything else, though I don't really have a very good idea of what she looks like. Hiccup and I were really young when she...well we don't like to talk about it much. My hair is a mix of red and black(but if I'm ever outside when it's really dark, my hair looks completely black). It goes down to the middle of my back when I have it down but when I leave my house for whatever reason, I have it up in a high ponytail.

After I brushed out my hair, changed into my normal day clothes (a purple tunic with short sleeves that went down mid-thigh with a black leather belt in the middle, black pants, and my usual brown boots) and put everything I wanted to take with me in my bag, I met up with Hiccup and Toothless outside our house. Hiccup was sitting is his usual spot on Toothless' saddle. His prosthetic leg was attached to the small metal stirrup used to activate the attachment on Toothless' tail. I slowly got into the saddle and took my usual place right behind my brother.

"Ready bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless let out a low roar in response. Hiccup gave Toothless a gentle nudge and we took flight. Before we were off the ground, I quickly shut my eyes so I wouldn't see what was underneath me. This happens every time I need to fly somewhere. I hate heights. Absolutely hate them. I never knew I had a fear of heights until Hiccup, me, and all of my other friends had to go fight the Red Death and all of us were on dragons. That's possibly why I never wanted a dragon of my own, so I wouldn't have to fly everywhere I went. Don't get me wrong, I love Toothless and everything, I just don't like it when Hiccup takes him up so high that I can barely even see the ground anymore. Plus, Toothless tends to go really fast at times. But flying (unfortunately) is the only way to get to the Dragon Academy.

After flying for about ten minutes, Toothless landed in front of the door to the Academy, which was originally the Killing Arena.

"Thank you Thor for protecting me." I whispered as I slid off the saddle and followed Hiccup and Toothless into the academy. Everyone who was supposed to be there were inside with their dragons. Snotlout, Hiccup's and my cousin was sitting on the back of his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, with his hand on his cheek with a bored expression, a typical look for him. Beside him were Astrid and Fishlegs, two of my best friends. Astrid is Hiccup's crush (though I swear they act like a couple at times) and she taught me everything I know about fighting. Fishlegs is possibly the nicest and smartest guy I've ever met. He doesn't act like any of the other guys I've met on Berk. He was actually the very first friend I've ever made, besides Hiccup. Their dragons, Stormfly and Meatlug, were napping behind them as Fishlegs talked to Astrid about random, and kinda useless, dragon facts. Stormfly is a very beautiful Deadly Nadder with light blue scales that almost match Astrid's shirt with dark yellow and blue spines on her tail. Meatlug is a large brown Gronkle that acts almost like a second mother to Fishlegs. She's my second favorite dragon, right behind Toothless, for that reason. Last are the twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut and their dragon Barf and Belch, a Hideous Zippleback. The twins were wrestling with each other while their dragon gnawed on the other's neck. Both of the twins have long, blond hair, though Ruffnut's hair has two long braids in the front, one in the back, and two little ones sticking out from both sides of her head and Tuffnut's hair has simple dreadlocks handing over his shoulders, at least that what they look like to me. He rarely ever bathes and his hair ends up turning into what looks like dreadlocks Neither of them are all that smart, but they tend to make me laugh a lot. Their Zippleback is one dragon with two heads. One of the heads breathes a highly explosive green gas while the other head lights it. I can never really tell which does what unless the twins are riding on their heads.

"Enya, I'm planning on having target practice today. Do you mind helping me set up some of the totem poles? Hiccup asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, I don't mind." I replied and went over to the large cage that had all of our targets and all of our other training things. Since I don't have a dragon of my own, I'm usually the one that sets everything up for everyone while Hiccup is explaining to them what they're going to be doing for the day. I don't really mind not doing a whole lot since it gives me more time to draw and write a few things in my notebook. Although, I will admit sometimes I feel a little left out, but I would never tell Hiccup that since I have a feeling if I did, he would try to include me in everything he did.


	2. Chapter 2

I helped Hiccup move the last totem pole to the middle of the arena and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks sis." Hiccup said, giving me a small pat on my back.

"You're welcome Hiccup." I said smiling and punching him on his arm. I heard him let out a small grunt on pain and walked over to Toothless to start training. I went over to the totem pole I set up for myself to sit against so I could work on a drawing or two. Hiccup started telling everyone what he wanted them to do but I blocked most of it out like I usually do. I pulled my bag that I had around my shoulder over my head and pulled out my notebook and charcoal pencil. I tapped my pencil against my notebook, trying to think of what I wanted to draw. I looked at the others out of the corner of my eye and all of them were firing at the poles at different times. I watched all six of them, trying to get an idea into my head. My notebooks back at the house were already filled with everyone on their dragons and a few of them standing beside someone else. This one was almost filled, only about nine or ten blank pages remaining, and it's in pretty bad shape. Some of the pages are a little loose and a few of my drawings are a little smudged.

I watched Snotlout for a little bit before looking over at Tuffnut and Ruffnut for a second time. I've always thought Tuff was the easiest to draw out of all my friends since his hair just simply hangs there, not really having any hard details to draw and his face is almost like the simple shapes I used to draw when I was little. Compared to all the others, I've possibly drawn him the most.

"_I guess I could make one more drawing of him_…" I thought to myself and looked down at my notebook. I started wondering what I could draw him doing. I looked back up at him and saw his dragon's head start to spark the gas that coming out of the other dragon's mouth with his usual mischievous grin on his face. Suddenly an idea hit me and I turned my head back to my notebook.

I finally finished Tuff's body and held my notebook out in front of me. I planned on drawing him flying on a huge Skrill instead of his usual Zippleback. I thought a one-headed dragon would be better since if I drew a Zippleback, I would have to include Ruffnut and her braids (at least for me) are nearly impossible to draw. Right now all I have of my drawing is Tuffnut with a huge, open smile on his face and his fist in the air. I was about to start drawing the dragon when I felt the totem pole behind me start shaking and before I knew what was happening, it collapsed, sending me down with it. I dropped my notebook when I tried to catch myself from falling over but it didn't work. I felt my head hit the base of the totem pole and pain immediately began to come over my head. I started trying to lift myself up on my shoulders when I heard two people start snickering. I moved my shoulders to try to keep myself up and saw two long necks with two people sitting on top.

"Hiccup said it was time for everyone to leave." Tuffnut said, smirking a little bit.

"Why didn't you guys simply tell me we were leaving?" I asked, glaring at the two of them.

"We tried," Ruffnut said "but you had your head in your notebook. You didn't hear any of us calling you?"

"No…" I muttered and stood up. I went over to pick up my notebook and it felt a lot lighter than before. I opened it up and noticed nearly half the pages had fallen out.

"Tuffnut!" I shouted at the male twin.

"What?"

I was about to tell him and Ruffnut to go get my papers since it was their fault I lost half of them, but a thought came into my head. What if Tuffnut found my drawings of him? I usually draw for myself, mostly when I want to get my mind off something or when I'm really bored and need something to do, and I rarely show anyone my drawings. The only people who have seen any of my drawings were Hiccup and Toothless, but I only show Hiccup my drawings when I draw him and Astrid together or him with Toothless. Toothless has seen all of my drawings, but that's only because I know he won't tell me how good or bad they are.

"Never mind." I mumbled and walked over to the scattered papers.

"Whatever. Hiccup said he's waiting for you outside." Ruffnut said and both her and Tuffnut turned on their dragon to walk out.

"Oh, and Enya," Tuff said, turning back around "you should wear that skirt more often." I felt my face start to heat up and I looked down at my down at my…skirt? I wasn't even wearing one, though I guess in a way my shirt kinda looked a little bit like a skirt when it went past the belt. I kinda short one too. I got the idea of what Tuff was probably talking about and looked back up. I was about to open my mouth to say something back to Tuff, but he had already left. I rolled my eyes and started picking up all my drawings.

After a while, I finally managed to pick up all the drawings. I up mostly the ones I've finished first and the ones I've started, but either forgot about or decided not to finish last. I looked through a few of them before I put them back into my notebook, making a few mental notes to try to finish a few of them sometime. I was about to walk out to tell Hiccup I was ready to go home, but I started to hear something flapping. I looked above me and saw one of my papers stuck on one of the torches. I let out a sigh and started trying to reach for it. "When I see Tuffnut again…" I grumbled as I started jumping to try and get the paper.

"Enya?" I heard Hiccup ask. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get the last of my drawings."

"How did it get up there?"

"The twins' dragon made a fireball to get me attention and when I tried to catch myself, half of them fell out of my notebook." I made one final attempt to get the paper before giving up and turning to face my brother.

"You want some help?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'll get it later."

"I doubt it'll be there later Enya."

"Then I'll draw a new one." I said, getting a little annoyed. I turned away from the paper and started towards the entrance. I heard Hiccup whisper something to Toothless and his metal leg started squeaking behind me.

"Enya, are you ok?" he asked, running to catch up with me.

"I'm fine." I stated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, after taking the usual way, we arrived back at our house. Our dad wasn't home (probably still out doing his chiefing duties) so I quickly went up the steps to the second part of the house and threw my bag onto my bed. I took out my notebook and put it on my desk. I opened it up and looked at the pages I managed to save. One of the drawings was one I drew of Hiccup, Astrid, and Stormfly. Hiccup was trying to help Astrid learn how to aim Stormfly's tail spikes at a specific target one day and Stormfly accidently knocked Hiccup down when Astrid turned to aim the spikes. Another was an unfinished drawing of Toothless of what I thought he might have looked like when he was a baby. When I finished looking at a few others, I put the torn out pages to the right and stared down at my notebook. I started thinking about the picture of Tuffnut I started earlier and started wondering if I should start working on it again. I started mentally arguing with myself as to whether I should when I heard Hiccup start to come up the ladder.

"Hey Enya." He said, smiling.

"Hi." I replied, still staring at my notebook.

"Working on some more drawings, huh?" he asked, craning his head to look at my notebook and I moved it to the side. "Um…do you mind if I borrow some paper?" I shrugged my shoulders and tore out piece from my notebook. He picked up the pencil that was beside me and sat down on the floor beside my chair, crossing his legs. In a way, he kinda looked like a little kid the way he was sitting. My desk came up to the middle of his chest and he had to stretch a bit to get into a place to reach his paper. I looked at the paper out of the corner of my eye and saw him start to draw a head and a body.

"What are you gonna draw?"

"You'll see." He replied and moved the paper over to the corner of my desk and moved his body so I couldn't see the paper.

Not a lot of time passed before he put the paper back in front of him. On it was a picture of Toothless…at least I think it was him. His eyes looked really strange, almost like they were popping out of his head, his wings looked like they were on the front of his body instead of his back, and his teeth looked like they were on the outside of his mouth instead of on the inside. Beside the drawing were the words "Hiccup's My Buddy",written in what looked like letters I could barely recognize I felt a smirk appear on my face as I tried not to laugh at his drawing but the longer I looked at it, the harder that was becoming. I've seen him draw things before and they're usually pretty good (sometimes even better than mine) but this is his strangest drawing I've ever seen him make.

"What-who is that" I asked, trying to keep my laughing down.

"Toothless." Hiccup replied, smiling at the picture.

"Ok…I…looks good." I said. I let a small smile slip onto my face, but quickly tried to hide it.

"I saw that Enya." Hiccup stated, turning towards me.

"Saw what?"

"You smiled.

"No I didn't…" I muttered and put my head down on my arm. I heard Hiccup say something under his breath and he stood up. "Alright Enya, I guess you just want to be alone so-" he started but quickly, in one swift move, picked up both my notebook and the torn out drawings.

"Hiccup," I yelled, standing up "Give it back!"

"I just want to look at some of your drawings." He said and started looking through pages in the notebook. "Me, Astrid, Stormfly," He started naming the people he saw and I thought I saw him smirk when he didn't say a name.

"Hiccup, _please _give me back my drawings." I pleaded.

"I will after I finish looking at them." He flipped to another page and gave me another smirk. "Ah, a fourth drawing of Tuffnut." I glared at him and tried to make a grab for either the drawings or the notebook but Hiccup moved away and started down the steps. "I'll give you your drawings back if you tell me why you were upset!" he shouted from the bottom step. I let out an annoyed sigh and started down the steps after my brother.

"Hiccup," I said, jumping from the third step to the floor "I'm gonna say this one more time. Give me my stuff back. If you don't, we might turn into the Thorson twins, and you know I'm the second best fighter in this house while you're the third."

"And I have Toothless so it seems like a fair fight." Hiccup said, backing away while I continued to walk towards him "Just tell me what made you upset and you'll get your drawings back."

"Right now _you _are what's making me upset." I said and made another grab for the drawings but Hiccup ran to the front of the fire pit that was in the middle of the floor. I ran after him but quickly realized all we were doing was running in a circle around the pit. I stopped running to catch my breath and a laugh somehow managed to escape through my gasps. "Did I hear a laugh this time Enya?" Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow. I took in a deep breath and jumped over the fire pit, landing on top of Hiccup. I grabbed his wrist and put it under my right knee so he couldn't escape and grabbed for my notebook in his other hand. He started trying to get away, which didn't work at all since I'm slightly larger than him.

"Get off Enya!"

"Like I said before Hiccup, give me my stuff and I will!"

"Fine!" Hiccup shouted and threw my notebook. It landed by my side and my drawings landed on top, this time only a few coming out of place.

"Thank you Hiccup." I said smiling. I got off of him and picked up my drawings, placing all the misplaced ones back in order.

"You're welcome," Hiccup mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his wrist. "I guess


	4. Chapter 4

When night started to fall, I went up to my bed and lied down. I stared up at the ceiling and allowed thoughts to enter and exit my head as they pleased. Hiccup and dad were out with Toothless and Thornado, dad's Thunderdrum, helping Bucket and Mulch heard their sheep and yaks that somehow managed to escape back into their pens. Most of my thoughts were on some of the drawings I might make in the future. Though I doubt I'll draw then since I tend to have a habit of starting drawings, but then end up getting too lazy to finish.

Soon, I heard the door open and Hiccup and Stoick came in, sounding incredibly happy about something. Low roars followed a few of their laughs and I could tell Toothless came in with them. I heard Hiccup say good night to our dad and he started up the stairs. Toothless simply jumped from the bottom step to the top floor and walked over to his bed. My brother's head appeared a little later and I gave him a small smile.

"Hey Hiccup."

"Hi." He responded. Ever since we fought over my drawings, he's been either ignoring me or, the few times we have talked, gave me very short responses. I got up from my bed and walked over to him.

"So, did you and dad find all the animals that got out?"

"Yeah, they're all safe." He responded and walked over to his bed.

"That's good." I said, smiling at him. I tried thinking of something else to say to him, but my mind came up blank. I let out a sigh and walked back over to my bed. I lied back down and turned over on my right side, looking over at Hiccup's bed. I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to sleep much since I felt a lot of tension around me.

"Hiccup?" He lifted up his head a little bit and looked over at me. "How long are you gonna stay mad at me?" He shrugged his shoulders and put his head back on his pillow. "Ok, that's it." I said and got up from my bed again and walked back over to his bed. "Look Hiccup, I'm sorry for wrestling you to get my drawings back, ok? I was just in a bad mood after what Tuff did."

"What did he do?" Hiccup asked, rolling over on his side to look at me.

"Like I said before, his dragon just made a fireball and knocked the totem pole I was leaning against, made me hit my head on the bottom, and knocked all of my drawings out of my notebook. That's why you saw me jumping to get that last drawing before we came home. That was the last drawing I had to get." When I finished telling him why I was upset, I felt a little bit of the anger from before come back, but not as much as before. "But the whole thing's passed now, so…whatever."

Hiccup smiled and nodded his head. "So…you were upset over a guy?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Yeah, in a way." I heard Hiccup laugh a little bit after I said that and I looked over at him and he had a look on his face like he knew something. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered a couple weeks ago when you were mad at him for something else, you had Toothless make a plasma blast and you knocked him off his dragon." He responded "I just find it a little odd the way you guys communicate."

"We honestly don't…_communicate_ that much. He just likes to mess with me and I like to do the same." Hiccup gave a final nod in response and turned back away from me. "We're done talking for the night, aren't we?" I asked and he nodded his head. "You're not mad anymore, right?" He shook his head and I smiled at him. "Alright, see you in the morning Hiccup." I said before walking back over to my bed, this time for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I woke up the way I normally do, without Hiccup or Toothless forcing me out of bed, and sat up with my blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I looked over at Hiccup's bed and saw he was gone, along with Toothless, probably out for their morning flight. I sat on my bed for a few more minutes before I finally decided to get up. I threw my blanket back onto my bed and climbed down the steps to the bottom floor. I went over to where my dad had his morning mead and saw a small note under his mug.

"_Enya_," it read "_Hiccup and I had to leave early this morning to bring a fishing boat back to the docks that got lost last night. We shouldn't be gone long."-Stoick_

"_Another one_?" I thought and sat the note back down. I looked out the window to try to tell the time and saw the sun was slightly over the horizon. "Breakfast." I said smiling to myself and went over to the door to leave for the Great Hall.

When I arrived at the Great Hall, there weren't many people there. Though, there usually isn't when it's early. Usually, if I haven't already woken up, my dad is usually the first one here unless he has to go somewhere like he had to this morning. Then it's always Hiccup and me. I went over to where we keep everything for our meals and got a small bowl of porridge, a piece of bread, a chicken leg, and a mug of water. I don't usually eat a whole lot for breakfast since I'm used to having to stop eating in case there was a dragon attack and all my food would go to waste. I went over to where I usually sit with my friends and saw Astrid and Fishlegs already were already there. I sat down in front of them and smiled. Both of them looked really tired like everyone else in the Great Hall.

"Morning guys."

"Hi Enya," Astrid said "Where's Hiccup?"

"Hiccup left with our dad this morning to go look for a fishing boat that got lost last night." I replied. Astrid simply nodded her head and went back to her breakfast. Soon, the doors opened and Snotlout and the twins walked in. They came over to our table and Snotlout sat beside Astrid, Tuffnut sat to the right of me, and Ruffnut went to the other side of him. When Tuff sat beside me, I glared at him out of the corner of my eye before going back to my breakfast. I know it's probably a little stupid to still be angry at him, I mean most of the drawings were just simple little doodles, but I tend to take people messing with my drawings seriously.

"Uh…Enya?" I heard Fishlegs ask and I looked up at him. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That look you just gave Tuffnut."

"I didn't look at Tuff." I said simply, shrugging my shoulders slightly. Fishlegs was about to say something else when the doors opened again and Hiccup walked in with my dad. Stoick went to the front of the hall where Gobber, Spitelout (Snotlout's dad) and all the other adults that helped my father while Hiccup came over to our table.

"Hey Hiccup," I smiled "Did you and dad get the boat back?"

"Yeah, but after breakfast we're going to have to leave again to fix it. I guess Thor sent a storm last night and made half the boards fall out." Hiccup responded. "We would have been back sooner but the boat nearly fell apart as we were bringing it back to the docks."

I nodded my head and looked down at Tuffnut's plate out of the corner of my eye. I got a smirk on my face and quickly slid his plate off the table and knocked the roll he was holding out of his hand.

"Hey!" he shouted at me.

"Hi." I smirked.

"What was that for?" he asked, glaring at me.

"For making me lose half of my drawings and making me hit my head yesterday." I responded, giving a slight glare back.

"Aw, they're flirting." Snotlout joked. I felt my face start to heat up and I saw a little red appear in Tuff's cheeks too. Snotlout likes to tease me at times since I tease him about his crush on Astrid, though he tends to go a little overboard. "You can't keep your eyes off him, can you Enya?"

I stopped glaring at Tuffnut and looked over at Snotlout. "Just like you can't keep your eyes off Astrid?"

"Hey, I haven't stared at her in three days!" Snotlout retorted, pointing his finger at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I haven't stared at her for a day."

I was about to say something back when my father came over at put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Hiccup, we need to get started on that boat. Kingsley said he needs it repaired at soon as possible so he can go fishing his afternoon." Hiccup nodded his head and swung his legs over the bench and followed dad out of the hall.

"Wait dad!" I shouted and quickly ran after them. "Do you want me to help repair the boat?" Before we made peace with the dragons, I used to be the apprentice for the local builder and would always help rebuild anything that was damaged after an attack.

"Enya, I would like to bring you to help, but we're going to be using dragons to get the wood from the forests." Stoick said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Besides, it's just a fishing boat so we don't need many people working on it."

"What's wrong with using a simple ax to chop down the wood for the boat?"

"Using dragons makes it easier Enya," Hiccup said. "I told you this when you wanted to get the wood to repair our house after that storm in winter."

I let out a sigh and shrugged my shoulders. "Ok then." I said simply and went back to the table. I heard Ruffnut let out a small laugh and I looked over at her.

"Guess we know who's the chief's favorite."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious Enya?" Snotlout sneered "Stoick prefers the 'Dragon Trainer' of the family over you."

I rolled my eyes and started rolling my spoon around my plate.

"My dad doesn't _prefer _either of us."

"Then why did he take Hiccup with him and told you not to go?" Tuffnut asked.

"They're repairing a fishing boat. Fishing boats don't need a lot of people working on them."

"And, didn't he say something about needing dragons for the job? Something you don't have." Snotlout said smirking.

I was about to say something back to him but decided against it.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast was over, I followed everyone out of the Great Hall and down into the plaza.

"So, what are we supposed to do while that boat is being repaired?" Snotlout asked.

"We're doing down into the docks with Barf and Belch." Ruffnut said and both her and her brother gave mischievous grins.

"Isn't that where Stoick and Hiccup are?" Fishlegs asked and the twins nodded their heads.

"If my dad catches you blowing up any of the boats I'm not coming to save you." I said. I've had to pull the twins out of being punished almost every time they were caught. Even though I'm not that fond of doing it, I always feel a little bad for them since my dad tends to be a little too harsh on them.

"You said that last time." Tuffnut said and they started their way down towards the docks.

"Hey Enya, you want to come with me and Meatlug to get some wood for my fireplace?" Fishlegs asked "Devastating winter will be here before any of us know it."

"Sure Fishlegs." I said, shrugging my shoulders. "_There isn't anything else for me to do_." I thought and went beside Fishlegs' house where Meatlug was sitting, looking like she was on the verge of starting her mid-morning nap. Fishlegs went inside his house and came out a few minutes later carrying two axes and a large yellow blanket for us to carry the wood back in. I climbed behind the saddle that Fishlegs sat in and waited for Fishlegs to pack everything he was bringing. In a way, I kinda prefer riding with Meatlug than Toothless, but only because she usually doesn't go as high as Toothless tends to. She usually only flies really high when she's following everyone else.

When we reached the forest, Fishlegs handed me one of the axes he brought and I started searching looking around for what looked like a good tree along with a place I could run to once the tree began to fall. My Apprentice Master always told me to look for a tree that looked like it seemed like it was already a little weak and to find a safe spot to run. Fishlegs went in the other direction with Meatlug to look for a tree as well. I looked for a tree that looked like it could make enough logs that could last through devastating winter. A tree with a good length to make enough logs along with a good width so the logs would be able to last a good while. After searching for a while, I finally found it. The perfect tree. Perfect height, perfect width, perfect everything. I looked around it, trying to see if it was leaning a certain way and a direction to run in when it began to fall. When I checked everything that I needed to check, I gripped my ax and picked a spot where I planned to make the chop. I placed the blade close to the tree and pulled my ax back towards my shoulders, then back to the tree. I did this a couple more times, making sure the ax would hit where I planned for it to hit. Finally, I gathered some of my strength and gripped the ax tighter. But, before I could get one swing in, I heard a yell from Fishlegs and a loud crash echoed through the forest soon after. I immediately dropped out of my concentration on my tree and started running towards where I heard the crash, praying to Odin that Fishlegs was alright. When I reached where I thought I heard the crash come from, I saw a large, thick three laying on the ground and Meatlug walking on top of it.

"Fishlegs?!" I shouted, running over to the fallen tree. "Fishlegs," I yelled again "where did you go?!" I tried to get the thought of him simply running away with fright from the falling tree instead of…well you know.

"Enya?" I heard Fishlegs shy, timid voice squeak out. I looked to my left and saw him peeking out from behind a tree.

"There you are." I said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank Thor you're alright. What happened?"

"Well, I was looking for a tree to chop down when I saw a Timberjack sleeping in one of the trees so I thought it would be easier for it to get a tree down than to chop it since their claws are razor sharp and can easily slice through the bark of any tree, no matter how thick the bark or the trunk is-" I saw Fishlegs start to get the glint in his eyes he usually gets when he's about ramble on about random dragon facts. I gave him a hard punch in his arm, my way of hinting that he's starting to ramble on again. He got the message quickly and went back to telling the original story.

"So, I had Meatlug wake it up by giving the tree it was in a small nudge to wake it up. So…to make a long story short, that over there is the result."

"And you were hiding behind a tree when I came looking for you because you started to panic and forgot to find a safe place to run to like I told you a hundred times before, right?" Fishlegs hesitantly gave a nod back. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the fallen tree. I will have to admit, it did look like a pretty good tree, though I would have to say I consider the one I was planning to chop down myself a little bit better. That's one of the things I disagree with when using Timberjacks to chop down wood like many of the other builders around the island have started to use. I don't think they have the right knowledge to know which tree should be cut down to use for building, and which should be used for using firewood. This tree seemed like it would be better to use for a house rather than firewood. However, it was already chopped down so there's no use in wasting it.

"Do you want me to start chopping it into logs?" I asked. "_Or do you want to try and find another Timberjack to do it for you_?" I thought to myself.

"Sure, if you want me to, I can help you. I think this tree might be more than enough for one person to chop." Fishlegs replied.

"No thanks," I said, simply shrugging my shoulders. "I'm used to working by myself." In a way, that wasn't completely true. I'm actually used to working with other people to chop trees into building materials and firewood, but I decided that since I came here to do a job, I should do it by myself, especially Fishlegs has already gone through the trouble of "finding" a tree for me to use.

"Are you sure?" Fishlegs asked "It looks like a pret-"

"Yes Fishlegs," I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "I'm sure I don't need any help." I started to see a little bit of hurt appear on his face. Unfortunately, I tend to be like my father at times and get a little upset when things seem like they're starting to not go the way I wanted for them to go. That's one of the many personality traits I share with him. I was about to apologize to Fishlegs, but he had his back turned to me now, petting Meatlug. I just shrugged my shoulders and started chopping on the tree, cutting it down to useable firewood.


	6. Chapter 6

After about an hour or two passed, I had finally finished chopping all the wood from the tree down to useable firewood. After I finished chopping the last log down to size I threw it into the large pile that was on the blanket Fishlegs bought. I stretched my arms out and rubbed my hands together, trying to see if any splinters of the ax had gotten into my skin without me noticing and trying to get some of the feeling back into my palms. Fishlegs started moving the logs around so they were a little bit more organized. We have a different definition for "organized". For me, the logs are in a semi-straight pile so that none of them fall out while we are taking them back to Berk. For Fishlegs, organized means each log belongs in a certain order. Large logs on the bottom of the pile and small ones on top and the logs are as straight as Odin would allow them. It took him a while to get them the way we wanted them, but eventually he fixed all of them to his standards. After he had finished moving the last log to its place, he dusted off his hands on his shirt and turned towards me.

"Do you think this will be enough?"

"Should be." I replied "If not who says you can't come back later?"

"True." Fishlegs walked over to Meatlug and started trying to get her to hold onto the cloth. It failed every time. When Fishlegs tried to show her how to hold in her claw, she would walk over to try to pick up one end, but she would always end up walking over to where the log pile was and knock it over. Fishlegs and I would have to run after the logs and try to catch them before they rolled out of sight, or before they rolled into the river that was close by. In a way, it was actually kind of funny to watch Fishlegs try to teach Meatlug to hold the blanket in her palm. It was even funnier when we had to chase after the logs because when we would come back from retrieving them, Meatlug would be lying on the blanket, trying to take a nap. I mostly stayed by a tree when Fishlegs went back to trying to get Meatlug to hold onto the corners of the blanket, just in case she knocked the pile over again and I would have to chase after them if they came my way.

Fishlegs and Meatlug seem to have the best relationship, next to Hiccup and Toothless. Whenever I think about the possibility of having a dragon of my own, always wondered about what kind of relationship I would have with it. Would I have one like Fishlegs and Meatlug have, or one like Snotlout and Hookfang? What if I didn't even have a relationship with my dragon? What if the dragon didn't even like me and would try to kill me every chance-

"Enya?" Fishleg's voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I started looking around.

"What?"

"Are you ready to go back?" Fishlegs asked "I finally got Meatlug to hold onto the blanket without dropping it." I nodded my head and walked over to Meatlug. Fishlegs climbed into his saddle and I took my spot behind him.

"Alright girl, you ready?" Fishlegs asked and Meatlug gave a cheerful roar back. She started to beat her wings and we slowly got off the ground. She flew over to the large blanket that held the pile of wood. She picked up the four corners that Fishlegs had placed on top of the pile and she slowly began to rise again. She staggered a little when she started to get the full weight of all the logs, but eventually she found all enough strength and he began flying back to the village.

"Good job Meatlug." Fishlegs said, smiling at his dragon and patting her on her side. Meatlug gave a roar in response. I simply stared up at the sky and watched the clouds fly by. Usually whenever I'm riding on a dragon, I imagine that I'm riding on a dragon of my own instead of someone else's. The species changes every time I daydream. Sometimes it's a Changewing, other times it may be a Skrill, a Scauldron, or something else. I always get a different dragon whenever I let my mind wonder. I always told myself that if I ever got the chance to have a dragon of my own, I would want a unique species, not one that I see flying around the village every day, like Nadders and Gonckles. I would want a dragon that if someone saw it flying somewhere, they would know it belongs to me, like dad's Thunderdrum. But then I would have to remind myself that there's a very low chance that my dad would allow me to have my own dragon. He has a two dragon limit. It was originally one, but that was before Thornado came along. I came close to having my own dragon when Hiccup found a baby Typhoomerang in the forest, but he had to give it back when we found the mother.

Though sometimes I debate with myself if I really do want a dragon of my own, or if I just want a dragon to _say _I have one. I don't even know how to care for a dragon. I would have to rely on Hiccup to teach me everything about owning a dragon, especially since all dragons have different requirements, but I prefer doing things my way and not-

"Enya?"

Fishlegs had interrupted my thoughts again and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked in a dazed voice, almost like I was just waking up.

"You might want to see this." We had already arrived back on Berk and we were hovering over the docks. Fishlegs was pointing was pointing over to right of him where three figures stood, one which I could hear shouting at the top of their lungs. One was a tall and husky (which was unmistakably my dad, I could tell that by his yelling) and the other two were twin figures, both of them hunching over slightly. Ruffnut and Tuffnut. My dad was throwing his hands all over the place, something he only does when he's really angry.

"What have those two done this time?" I sighed. I asked Fishlegs if he could drop me off at the docks and he nodded his head. We flew over toward the edge of the piers and I slowly climbed down. When I jumped down onto the docks, Fishlegs flew off towards his house and I walked over to where my dad was yelling at the twins. I thought I was about to go deaf from how loud he was yelling. When the twins saw me, Ruffnut gave me a small smile and Tuff smirked at me, knowing that I was here to save them…again.

"I am this close to having you two thrown off this island!" my father continued to yell at them, unaware that they were barely even listening to him. "I have almost lost track of how many times you two-"

"Dad!" I shouted, trying to get his attention.

"Not now Enya." Stoick put his hand in front of my face, telling him to leave him be, and went back to yelling at the twins.

"Dad!" I yelled again.

"I'm busy Enya!"

"DAD!" I shouted as loud as I could. That got his attention.

"What?!" My dad turned around to face me. Normally, if I was any other Viking, I would have started running away as fast as my legs would allow me to go and cursing myself for angering the chief. But, just like my father, I'm unbelievably stubborn and won't leave until I get what I think I need to say out. "What do you want Enya? I'm busy."

"Why are you yelling at the twins?

Stoick pointed to his right. At first I didn't see anything except for Barf and Belch snapping at each other. But when I looked past them I got what my dad was hinting at. Behind them was a large pile of charred planks, some of them still smoking. I walked over beside Tuff and mouthed "_Really_?" Both of the twins just shrugged.

"That's the boat you were trying to repair this morning, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, when your brother and I came back from getting the nails to hold all the wood together, these two had already gone and blown up all the planks we had collected!"

"_Maybe if I had come with you, someone could have stayed to watch the boat_." I thought to myself, but I kept it inside my head. "Dad, I know this is really bad, but you don't have to yell at them. Why can't you just give them a punishment and be on your way?"

"What punishment is there to give?!" my father yelled "I've given these two every single punishment I could think of in the past, none of them phase these two anymore!"

"How about not letting them ride Barf and Belch, having them find new planks for the boat, then have them build the boat themselves?" I suggested.

"No way!" Tuffnut yelled while his sister made a disgusted face. "We don't even know _how _to build a boat!"

"You might want to learn then." I said in a teasing voice and Tuff just glared at me.

After my dad finished thinking over what I suggested, he let out a sigh. "Alright, I suppose that's suitable. You two," he turned back to the twins. "starting tomorrow you two are to leave your dragon at your house for three days, no more riding. Also, you two are going to get some new material for the boat that _you _are going to build."

"Told you to start learning." I said, leaning towards Tuffnut a little bit and he gave me a light shove.

"_And _to make up for the fish Kingsley is going to lose, thanks to you, both of you will go out and catch some fish after you have finished building his boat. When Stoick finished, he walked off of the dock and over to Thornado. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both glared at me, though Ruff's was more intense. Hey, I never said I got them out of a punishment, I just said I got them out of having to do a harsh one.


	7. Chapter 7

"Build a fishing boat?!" Tuffnut shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes Tuffnut!" I shouted back "You and Ruffnut are going to rebuild a new fishing boat since it's your fault that we lost the first one. Now please drop the subject!"

"But neither of us know how to build a boat."

I let out a groan. Ever since I had suggested their punishment, Tuffnut has not stopped complaining. Ruffnut finally stopped her complaints after she found that no matter what, nothing was going to change and went up to the Great Hall for lunch. Tuffnut decided to stay and continue to complain (along with continue to get on my nerves).

"Listen Tuffnut, building a fishing boat is not that hard." I said, trying to reason with him.

Tuffnut just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Says the builder."

I glared at him. Even if I wasn't a builder, I probably could still build a fishing boat."

That didn't do anything for him. I let out a sigh and pinched the gap that was between my eyebrows. "Alright Tuffnut, how about this? I make you and your sister some plans and sketches on how to build a fishing boat. How does that sound?" I asked and he started to think about that idea.

"But neither of us know how to read."

"Then I'll come with you and help you build the stupid boat!" I shouted, almost yelling at the top of my lungs. Tuffnut took a few steps back from me. I honestly don't know what made me suddenly blurt that out without thinking, or why I shouted as loud as I did. Maybe I was just getting tired of all this. But I knew I couldn't take it back now. Especially now that I started to feel the guilt of shouting at him like that, even though I know it didn't have any effect on him. He's been yelled at by Stoick and he's much louder than I am.

"Really?" Tuffnut asked.

I didn't reply. I rubbed the back of my neck and started biting the tip of my tongue.

"The chief never said anyone couldn't help us."

"I know…" I muttered.

"So, are you serious about your offer to help build the boat?"

I let out a sigh and put my hand on my forehead, took it off, then put it back on. "I-I…sure. I guess." I muttered.

Tuffnut just smirked. "And I thought you said you weren't going to come to my rescue anymore. Looks like I'm starting to grow on you. Right, Enya?"

I rolled my eyes "Shut it."

* * *

I sat down on the on the stone slabs that lead up to the entrance of my house and sat my notebook down on my right knee. A couple of days have passed since the incident with the twins and I decided I should get started on making the plans for the new boat. I decided that this would be a good time to start on the plans since Hiccup was out flying with the other dragons and the twins were in the forest looking for wood so I thought there wouldn't be anyone around to distract me, plus I didn't have anything better to do. Even though I know neither of the twins know how to read, I was planning to tell my dad that I was going to go down to the docks to give the twins the directions to build the boat so he wouldn't suspect that I was helping them.

I pulled my charcoal pencil out from the leather straps I had in my hair to keep my ponytail up and tapped it on the side of my leg. I was about to start sketching out what the twins had to do when I heard a loud crash coming from the plaza. My head shot up almost immediately. I looked down and saw Barf and Belch surrounded by turned over barrels and broken boards from the barrels they stepped on. I shook my head. Those two are almost as destructive as the twins.

"_They're probably just bored_." I thought and went back to my notebook. Usually by this time, all of the dragons are either with Hiccup at the academy, working with some of the adults, or (if they don't have a rider) flying around the island looking for food. Usually if Barf and Belch aren't at the academy, they're with the twins. But since the twins are "grounded" from riding their dragon, their dragon has to stay in the village.

I was about to go back to working on my plans when I heard another crash coming from the Zippleback's direction. I looked up again and saw they knocked over another barrel, this one filled with fish. They started eating what they found and would occasionally snap at each other, thinking their other was trying to steal the fish they chose to eat.

I let out a sigh, set my notebook and pencil down, and started walking down to the plaza towards them. When I reached them, it took them a while to notice me but when they looked up from their mid-morning snack, both of them let out a burp, followed by a grin, and went back to their snack.

"Hello to you too." I smiled at the two heads. "Want me to make that easier for you too?" Both of the heads looked up and gave me a curious look. I bent down to pick up two fish that were closest to me. Barf and Belch hunched over to take the fish from my hands and I bent down to pick up two more fish. When they ate those, I smiled at the two-headed dragon and started scratching both of them under their chins.

"You guys are just bored, aren't you?" I asked and they let out a light warble in response. "I know how you're feeling." Then, for some strange reason, I got a strange idea in my head. I looked up at the Great Hall for a sign that my dad. When I didn't see him anywhere, I looked up at the sky to see if Hiccup was flying anywhere with the other dragons. I took in a deep breath and let it out. I called Belch's name. I took a guess that he was the one closest to me and turned out I was right. Belch hunched over and I climbed onto the saddle that was on his neck. It felt a little strange sitting on a Zippleback since, unlike riding on Toothless or Meatlug, their neck was thin, almost like an over-grown serpent. It made me a little nervous since, if I accidently fell off, there wouldn't be much to catch me.

"O-Ok guys. Um…u-up!" I stuttered out. Neither of them responded. "Um…Barf, Belch, sky!" Still nothing happened. I started biting the tip of my tongue, trying to remember what either Hiccup or the twins do to make Barf and Belch fly. Don't ask me why I wanted to fly so badly, I really can't say why I wanted to myself. All I knew at that moment was I just wanted to start flying before I started over-thinking my idea.

Then a new thought popped into my head. A Zippleback needed two riders. If it didn't have two, it either wouldn't get off the ground at all or, if it did manage to get off the ground then it would lean slightly to one side, making flying a little difficult. I let out an annoyed sigh and let my arms drop to my sides.

"Well, I guess I'm meant to stay on the ground." I muttered and jumped down from the saddle. I patted Belch on the side of his neck. He seemed to get the idea that I was a little upset and gave me a curious look.

"Don't worry Belch." I said, patting him on his neck again. "Some Vikings aren't meant to be up in the sky. I guess I'm one of those Vikings."

Both of the heads turned to look at each other, almost like they were talking through their thoughts. I started walking back towards my house when I felt one of the heads bump against my back. I turned back around and looked up at the two heads. Both of them turned their heads to look at their back then turned back to look at me. I raised one of my eyebrows and they did it again. I glanced at the ground a few times, trying to figure out what they were trying to tell me. Then it hit me.

"I'm such an idiot!" I laughed at myself. I ran towards Barf and Belch's back. I climbed onto their back and sat down in the middle of the spot where their heads separated.

"Ok," I sighed. "I'm about to fly on a dragon…by myself." I drummed my fingers on the side on my leg, trying to figure out what I wanted to do now. Before, I was so sure of myself. I knew I wanted to be up in the sky, flying and seeing Berk like how Hiccup and the others see it almost every day. I could see it like they do if I didn't shut my eyes the second I leave the ground. I told myself I couldn't do that this time, otherwise I would crash into every single thing that came my way.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. I knew couldn't just sit here forever. Ruffnut and Tuffnut could be back any minute and it felt like Barf and Belch were getting a little jumpy. I closed my eyes, but my bottom lip, and started mentally preparing myself to take flight.

"_Ok_…_ok._" I thought to myself. "_I'm about to fly_…_on a Zippleback_…_that isn't even mine_…_ok._" I opened my eyes and tried to bring myself to say what I knew I had to say to get off the ground. Three simple words.

I took in a deep breath, nodded my head, and said a silent prayer. "B-Barf…B-B-Belch…sky."


End file.
